


Demolition of a Delicate Kind

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Fanmix, Murder, Obsession, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: A Killing Eve fanmix for Eve and Villanelle.





	Demolition of a Delicate Kind

[Demolition of a Delicate Kind](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/demolition-of-a-delicate-kind?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button). 

 

 **Who Is She? by I Monster**  
Oh, who is she?   
A misty memory   
A haunting face   
Is she a lost embrace?  
  
 **Fille Atomique by Nous Non Plus**  
Hello chéri, je vais t'expliquer   
Si je décide que tu me plais   
J'y vais direct sans hésiter   
Je te dis comment ça se fait   
Moi j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac   
Je suis toujours prête à l'attaque   
Si tu fais pas gaffe, watch your back   
Je vais te mettre le cœur en vrac   
  
Je suis la fille atomique   
Attention quand je rapplique   
Je suis la fille atomique   
Attention les mecs: panique!   
  
/Translation/  
  
Hello darling, let me explain to you   
If I decide that I fancy you  
I'll go right for it, no hesitation   
I tell you just how it's done   
I have more than one trick in my bag   
I'm always ready for the action   
If you're not careful, watch your back   
Your heart will not remain intact   
  
I am the atomic girl   
Watch out when I come around   
I am the atomic girl   
Beware guys: panic!   
  
 **Kiss With a Fist by Florence and the Machine**  
You hit me once   
I hit you back   
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap   
You smashed a plate over my head   
Then I set fire to our bed   
  
A kick to the teeth is good for some   
A kiss with a fist is better than none   
  
 **Killer by Dev**  
You can't run, you can't hide from me   
I'm a killer   
You can't run, once I like what I see   
I'm a killer   
(K-k-k-k-killing for fun)   
Oh! Nothing like when you touch me   
Oh! I'm gonna make you love me   
U-o-oh, u-o-oh, oh!   
I'm a killer   
(Killing for fun)   
  
 **Serial Killer by Lana Del Rey**  
Baby, I'm a sociopath   
Sweet serial killer   
On the warpath   
'Cause I love you just a little too much   
I love you just a little too much (much, much, much)  
  
You can see me drinking cherry cola   
Sweet serial killer   
I left a love note  
Said you know I love the thrill of the rush  
You know I love the thrill of the rush (rush, rush, rush)   
  
 **State Of Seduction by Digital Daggers**  
Creating chaos just to prove we're alive   
Demolition of a delicate kind   
Midnight confessions keep on blurring the line   
Say you're here on my side   
Want you here on my side   
You keep my heart under the cover of night   
Could be the devil in a clever disguise   
Temptation leads us, it's too late for goodbye   
Say you're here on my side   
Want you here on my side   
Come undone with me   
  
 **Desire by Meg Myers**  
Honey, I wanna break you   
I wanna throw you to the hounds   
Yeah, I gotta hurt you   
I gotta hear it from your mouth   
Boy, I wanna taste you   
I wanna skin you with my tongue   
I'm gonna kill you   
I'm gonna lay you in the ground   
  
Desire   
I'm hungry   
I hope you feed me   
  
 **Kill For You by Zolita**  
I've killed for you baby   
Who else could say that?

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a better place to stream fanmixes that isn't 8tracks or Spotify? 
> 
> Is it worth moving my mixes onto Playmoss? 
> 
> If you have any alternatives to recommend I would love to hear about them. ♥


End file.
